


She Left Us

by PontiusHermes



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Death, Gen, Mourning, Sad, Sarah-Jane Smith - Freeform, Time - Freeform, Tribute, actress, doctor who - Freeform, poem, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to the lovely Lis Sladen whose Doctor Who character Sarah-Jane Smith made us long to follow her into space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Left Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lis Sladen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lis+Sladen), [glockenspielium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockenspielium/gifts).



She left us  
Loving her past- and present-tense  
Dreaming our dreams that make no sense  
She left us

She left us  
In mourning, in sorrowful black  
Waiting for the TARDIS to bring her back  
She left us

She left us  
In this world of time and of space  
Without someone that no-one can ever replace  
She left us

She left us  
A standard of what we should be  
This is the gift that ultimately  
She left us

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> RIP Lis Sladen.
> 
> Pontius


End file.
